Amor et Bellum
by decemberdove
Summary: She is a Hunter on the run from her past. The freak. The Abomination shunned from even the ones who were supposed to grant her absolvent. He was the Angel of the Lord who saved her, when everyone else gave up on her. The one who loved her…and abandoned her. Now, years later, their paths are destined to collide again. Castiel/OC, AU Season 5


**Okay! So this is my first fanfiction EVER so please, PLease go easy on me! :3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Supernatural. That honour strictly belongs to Eric Kripke... *sigh*...**

The first thing I noticed was that the Nest was a lot larger than I had originally expected. Crouching in the shadows of the warehouse I was currently hiding beside I slowly made my way to the factory next to it. The factory where 'they' were.

Vampires.

The Nest I had currently been tracking for the past two weeks. It had started out as a couple of random murders in the back streets of an unimportant town in the middle of nowhere. Nothing too important, just a couple of hookers found dead in the back alleys of the night. Considering the…nature of the victims the local police had been reluctant to get too involved in the murders…or as they called them 'Suicides', writing them off as a result of a drug overdose… Although what kind of 'drug overdose' would cause a victims throat to be ripped out and the body to be completely drained of blood I still couldn't figure out.

I knew what it was of course. Any hunter worth his salt would know what it was from the beginning they read the first line of the newspaper article, '_Vampire Attack? Teenagers found completely drained of blood'_. Yes, that's exactly what they were. Vampires. And I was going to kill them all.

Smiling grimly I hoisted my blade onto my shoulder and slowly stepped out of the shadows. Frankly I was surprised that no other Hunters had come this way. A bunch of local deaths where the bodies were found sucked out until they were almost shrivelled up prunes? It had to be obvious. Maybe it was due to the fact that these murders were taking place in a town, so inconspicuous that it was hardly worth mentioning. Even _I _had to dig deep to find this case. But then again…that _was _the type of cases I took. Small cases, hardly worth mentioning, enough so that it would keep me off other Hunters radars….

Or maybe it was Him.

I'd always known on some level that he was…protecting me. Watching over me. Even though I never saw him, I'd always get this feeling that he was the reason behind all of this. The reason why, even after all these years I hadn't been discovered by some Hunter, a _proper _Hunter and being exposed and killed for the charade that I was playing.

But that was absurd. I hadn't even seen him since _that _day. And even then we hadn't parted on exactly…pleasant terms….

Almost instinctively my mind went back to _that _night, several years ago. Memories and images collided in my head. The sound of screaming, so loud and piercing, not even covering my ears would get rid of it. Blood…deep crimson blood everywhere. And finally His voice…deep and gravelly

'_Never show your face again. Wherever you must go, keep yourself hidden. Do not let them find you'_

And then a piercing pain as he placed his hands on my waist and a feeling like my ribs would explode with white hot pain. Through the haze of pain I could hear his voice again

'_This will be the last time I will help you. Now GO!'_

I gasped like I'd been shot as I resurfaced from those memories. What the on EARTH? Shuddering I sucked in a deep breath and leaned against the wall for support. Where the HELL had that come from? I hadn't relieved those memories in years. Not since _that _day. A dull throbbing pain echoed in my hand and my eyes widened as I raised it to eye level only to the see the old scar at the back of my hand burn and throb with life

"What the…."

In all my years since that day I had never allowed myself to feel, or show fear. Never. But right now ...I couldn't stop the tendrils of fear curling up my spine. The memories, the scar…what did it _mean? _

I was shaking so badly that I had to clutch on to the walls of the warehouse like I was holding on for dear life. Looking at the translucent metallic walls of the warehouse I saw a pale, trembling girl holding on for dear life to the walls, like her life depended on it. My green eyes were wide with the ghost of fear, my pupils dilated till they were almost slits. My dark hair which I usually kept tied had wrung loose and was now hanging loosely down my shoulders, making me look even more like a pathetic damsel in distress. Hardly the battle hardened 'hunter' I had played myself out to be for all these years.

Placing a hand on my forehead I pushed away the few stray tendrils of hair away from my face. Taking a deep breath I managed to compose my thoughts. No. I would not think about these things. It had been _years _since I'd last thought about those past events and whatever had happened to me now was just a passing coincidence. Nothing to do with the fact that maybe…He was nearby. I hadn't thought about him in years.

Fearfully I glanced back down at my hand. The pain in my scar had lessened down to just a dull throb now, but still I pulled my sleeve over it to hide it from my view, as if to reassure myself that if I couldn't see it, maybe what I'd imagined, no, _remembered _wasn't real.

Just to be sure I reached out my mind to the surroundings. Yes, I said reached. I forced myself to calm down and focus on only my surroundings, and on something else…the higher level frequency that I had been attuned to, the one which I used when I wanted to listen to _them. _Slowly as my surroundings dissolved around me, I felt myself pulled deeper and deeper into the otherworldly frequency. I listened.

Nothing.

The only thing I could feel was the blood suckers presence in the factory. Evil, inhuman, but nothing else. Everything else was calm. With a grin I opened my eyes. Now that I had made sure, I instantly felt relaxed. What I had felt earlier was probably my overactive imagination, nothing more.

At the same time, I made sure I ignored the tiny pang of disappointment and longing inside me.

Still grinning, I boldly stepped out of the shadows. I felt bold, empowered. I'd kill this nest of vampires and then move on. Find another case in another inconspicuous town and deal with it the same way I dealt with everything else. I didn't have anything to worry about. Nobody would find out about me, least of all Him.

I had just taken my first step towards the factory when I felt it.

The scar on my hand, the one that had previously been throbbing suddenly burned to life again. My eyes widened as I clutched it in my hand and spun around, just as I heard it. An old, familiar sound that made my heart leap with as much fear, as joy.

The fluttering of Angel wings.

He stood proud and tall before me, in a different vessel this time. A beautifully sculpted face, framed by silky, brown classically messed up hair. He looked different, much different from the last vessel he had occupied. But one thing hadn't changed. His eyes. Raised up my own to meet his, I noticed with a jolt the vibrant, sapphire blue that had been a classical feature even in his previous vessel.

"Castiel…" I whispered

He observed me with a cool, dispassionate glance.

"Gemma"

Even the deep gravelly tones of his voice sounded the same. The same voice that used to send chills up my spine. Oh how I loved…and _hated _this Angel.

"It is time for you to come out of hiding. Your services are required"

The last thing I was aware of was him reaching out one of his beautiful, long fingers out and pressing them to my forehead.

And then I faded into blackness.

**Soo, how was it? Was it good? I promise the next chapter gets more exciting!  
Also, as english is not my first language could you please correct any gramatical or spelling mistakes I may have had?**

Reviews please! And please go easy on me as this is my first time! *LOOKING HOPEFULL*


End file.
